Toma
Toma (トマ, Toma) is a member of the Black Order, where he acts as a Finder, a regular human unit with no special powers who travels the world investigating unusual phenomena that could be linked to Innocence. Appearance Toma is a man of unknown age with a largely unknown appearance, his entire body covered either by the long, tan jacket typical of Finders or by the bandages that hide most of his face. His appearance is so symmetrical that when his appearance was copied by a Level Two Akuma, Kanda couldn't tell the difference.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Pages 94-95 Personality Toma is seen as being very polite and professional, referring to Allen Walker and Yu Kanda, as Exorcists who outrank him, as "sir". He is also seen as being sarcastic toward a naive Arystar Krory III.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 74D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Page 88 History Before the events where Kanda and Allen went to Mater, Toma was part of the original party who had searched for the Innocence, bringing the information he and his fellow Finders collected back to the Order to Exorcists could be dispatched.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Page 32 Plot Ghost of Mater arc Toma is first seen illegally boarding a train with Allen and Kanda as they set off for Mater to locate a fragment of Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Page 27 After an attendant on the train catches them, Toma explains that they are from the Order and, with the help of the Rose Cross on Kanda's uniform, secures Allen and Kanda a first class cabin. Toma then explains to Allen that the Rose Cross on his uniform will grant him entryway to anywhere before introducing himself to the newly recruited Exorcist.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Page 29 When Allen and Kanda are in their cabin, reviewing the mission report, they realise something upon reading their information booklets. While they are stunned, Toma speaks up and confirms their suspicions, as he had seen what they had realised firsthand.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Page 32 When they arrive in Mater, Italy, Allen verbally confirms the situation: the Ghost of Mater, the suspected source of the Innocence, is a 500 year old doll that had been created by the original inhabitants of the now abandoned town.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Pages 36-37 As they arrive at the edge of the city, Allen and Kanda leave Toma behind to head in and save a group of Finders who are protecting the Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Page 40 Their group is further separated when Kanda and Allen part ways, Kanda to protect the doll and its companion and Allen to engage the Akuma. Toma contacts Kanda and informs him that he cannot see Allen but can see the Akuma chasing Allen's golem, Timcanpy, to which Kanda responds by telling Toma to get Timcanpy and bring him to him (Kanda), as they need his special abilites.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 74 A short time later, Toma finds Kanda and presents him with the crushed remains of Timcanpy, who had been destroyed by the Akuma. Timcanpy regenerates and uses a hologram projection to display the Akuma's special abilities to Kanda and Toma,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 78 and when Kanda gets annoyed with Allen for allowing the Akuma to copy his appearance and abilities, Toma displays remorse, saying he should have stayed behind to look for Allen as they now will not be able to tell if the Allen they come across is the real Allen or the Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 80 As they talk, the "doll," Guzol, and his "companion," Lala, slip away, and just as Kanda realises this, Toma sees "Allen" walk up behind them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 11, Page 81 Toma notices that the visage of the "Allen" is a mirror image, and Kanda, assuming that the "Allen" is really the Akuma, unsheathes his Innocence, Mugen, and prepares to attack,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Page 88 making the "Allen" tear up. Before Kanda's attack can land, the real Allen emerges from a duct in the wall and shields the "Allen," who calls out to him before collapsing.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Page 90 Kanda becomes shocked and angered, but Allen explains that, using his eye, he can tell that the "Allen" is not the Akuma. Allen then notices a tear in the "Allen's" skin and pulls at it, peeling its face off and revealing it to be Toma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Page 92 Behind Kanda, the face of the other "Toma" splits open and the "Toma" lashes out, punching Kanda through a wall before peeling its skin off and revealing itself to be the Akuma, who had attacked Toma earlier, put a copy of Allen's skin on Toma to make him look like Allen, then altered his apperaance to look like Toma and joined Kanda so it could find the Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Pages 94-95 After Kanda is seriously wounded, Allen intervenes and throws the Akuma aside, then carries both Kanda and the real Toma to escape with them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 12, Page 100 Hearing a song, Allen follows it until he finds Lala and Guzol, discovering that Lala was the real doll in the process.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 13, Page 108 When Lala attacks him, Allen has to momentarily abandon the unconscious Kanda and Toma to defend himself,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 13, Page 110 and after he has calmed Lala down, Toma regains consciousness and helps Allen tend to Kanda's woundsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 13, Page 114 while Lala explains her and Guzol's past. When Kanda regains consciousness and demands that Allen tear Lala's heart out to recover the Innocence, he and Allen have a small altercation, but just as they settle their differences the Akuma arrives again and severely hurts Lala and Guzol while hiding in the sand, leaving Allen, Kanda and Toma to look around helplessly.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 14, Page 132 When Allen becomes enraged upon seeing the Akuma has ripped Lala's heart out, Toma observes in shock that Allen's Innocence his changing, Kanda explaining that the Innocence of parasite types change with their emotions.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 14, Page 136 Toma watches in shock as Allen fights and is seemingly seriously injured by the Akuma,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 15, Page 148 and when Allen reaches his limits and Kanda steps in to save him, they both defeat the Akuma quickly.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 15, Page 159 Three days later, after Allen and Kanda have recovered from their wounds, Toma is seen letting Kanda use his special backpack to place a call to Komui to report about the mission.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 16, Page 166 Toma then presents a doctor, indignant about Kanda forcefully releasing himself from the hospital's care, with a business card to bill them at before walking with Kanda out of the hospital as Kanda continues to talk to Komui about the mission. When Toma and Allen arrive at the place where Allen is sitting, near where a broken Lala has been singing for a now dead Guzol for three days, Toma stands back while Kanda talks to Allen, and when Lala suddenly stops singing and Allen goes to her side, Toma stands back with Kanda as Allen listens to Lala's final words.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 16, Page 179 As Kanda goes on ahead to another mission, Toma accompanies Allen back to the Order,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 9 where, immediately upon their arrival, they are met with an unconscious Lenalee Lee, an injured Reever Wenhamm, and a strange story about one of Chief Officer Komui Lee's robots, a Komlin, going berserk after drinking a cup of coffee.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 16 In this incident, Toma is last seen being thrown aside by an explosion caused by a giant cannon on the lift in the middle of the building.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 21 Rewinding Town arc Toma was on a mission investigating the town in Germany that was stuck in a time loop when Allen and Lenalee Lee arrive. He watches as the two enter through the barrier surrounding the town. Later, he witnesses Road Kamelot also enter the town through the Barrier. After the time loop in the town ends, Miranda Lotto comes running out to find Toma and get help for a seriously injured Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee. Sometime after these events, Toma tells Miranda not to tell people about Akuma, Innocence, The Black Order, or becoming an Exorcist. The Vampire from the Old Castle arc Toma was present at Arystar Krory III's welcoming party. Missions arc Toma is assigned as the Finder on Krory's first mission as a fully instated Exorcist to investigate a series of disappearances in a group of small villages. He is seen warning Krory about wild animals in the forest. Bookman and Lavi later show up to assist them. Toma is later assigned to watch the frog shaped Akuma over night. He watches as it leaves its cabin and eventually the village. He witnesses the Akuma lose control in the centre of the village as well as its defeat at the hands of Krory. Toma is seen exiting the village with Bookman, Lavi, and Krory. Sometime afterwards, Toma is sent to locate Miranda after she lost contact with her Finder. He has no luck. He then tells Lenalee about Miranda's situation. Trivia Reference Navigation de:Toma Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Section